Destiny of Two Worlds
by Animanga Fan
Summary: Lauren Faust has gone missing and is trapped in the MLP world with out her memories. Kail who is also now trapped in the world, with her memories vanishing will she be able to return home in time while saving Lauren. Or will both be trapped forever?


Howdy! Animanga Fan here! Well it has been AGES since I worked on a fanfic, n this is actually my first MLP one! But I got this idea n just HAD to write it! lol this stories been taking up my life the past couple of weeks. Well I won't keep you any longer! ENJOY!

* * *

"TAKE ME UP HIGHER RAINBOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, catching a sudden gust of air in her throat. She wrapped her arms tighter around Rainbow Dash's shoulders as her wings flapped at a faster pace to bring them higher into deep blue sky above them. She shivered as the bitter air lashed against her skin and howled in the hollow of her ears. She twisted her head around Rainbow's to see the ground below was nothing but blobs of blue and green symbolizing where land and sea would be. Her heart suddenly lodged itself in her throat as her sudden fear of heights seemed to push itself forward in her brain.

"WE CAN GO BACK DOWN IF YOU WANT!" Rainbow yelled to her as she felt the sudden jolt of fear shake through the body of the unicorn on her back.

"NO WE NEED TO DO THIS!" The unicorn yelled back over the roaring winds that threatened to silence her. The unicorn shut her eyes and for a minute tried to push everything in her mind back. The crippling fear of heights she had since childhood, and most important, the dire mission that lay ahead. She inhaled and exhaled slowly through her nostrils and tried to clear her mind

"HOW YOU HOLDIN UP!" Rainbow inturputed her concentration. Suddenly the unicorn's fear slammed back into her head and she sprang back forward wrapping her arm violently around Rainbow's neck, almost choking her in the process. "STOP…YOUR..CHOKING ME!" Rainbow gasped under her passenger's grip.

"CRAP SORRY!" She loosened her grip but only slightly, hearing the pony gasp for air. The second pony's head looked up and saw Celestia's castle finally come into view.

"RAINBOW THE CASTLE!" She yelled and pointed ahead with one hoof, but in that moment a sudden gust of wind so strong it picked both ponies up further into the atmosphere. The unicorn tried to hold on to the pegasus, but it was impossible to get a grip with her hooves.

"NO!" Rainbow yelled as she felt the unicorn slide off her back as the sudden gust flipped them both over. Everything else afterward seemed to happen in a blur. The unicorn could feel the wind rushing past her upward, she saw Rainbow streaking downward at a breakneck speed trying to catch up to her. Then she saw three flashes in front of her, two were of white wings, one of a pair of wings set in deep purple.

"QUICK SOMEONE CATCH HER!" She heard a demanding voice yell, but it was already too late, she could see she was too close to the ground, nobody was going to reach her in time. She closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable.

* * *

Her eyes tore open and she could feel the cushion of the grass below her. Her body was shaking violently and her heart was pounding so hard she feared it may burst out her chest. She looked above and saw the red and pink stained sky above her. She let a breeze pass over her face as she heard a flock of seagulls pass by somewhere overhead. Her eyes traced the sky which seemed the same as it had only a second ago, only this time it was missing something, it was Celestia's castle.

She propped herself up and looked down, where hooves had once been there were now hands with fingers and feet with toes. Where fur had covered her skin, there was now a pair of ratty old jeans and a black, mud covered, t-shirt. She lifted her hand and ran it over her now bare forehead where a horn had once been. She let out an aggravated sigh and fell onto her back once again. It was just a dream…it was always just a dream.

She heard a horse's whinny, which sent her heart into a slight flutter once again. She tilted her head backwards to be greeted, not of the sight of canterlot where she thought she was only a moment ago, but of her family's ranch. Behind a wooden fence a horse, a regular horse not a colorful pony, trotted about impatiently.

"Aaaaaaapples!" She called out cooingly to the horse which made the mare whinny again and trot around the fence in a tighter circle. Moaning and not wanting to budge, She lifted herself up on her feet and went over towards her horse. She clicked with her teeth and opened the gate to her horse's pen and watched her run past in a blinding blur of yellow fur and off white mane. Apples was a new horse her family had gotten two years ago, she named her after Apple Jack from the "My Little Pony" show that was now becoming a huge hit all over the internet. She followed slowly behind Apples as she watched the horse race down toward the river for a drink.

"Hey Kail!" The girl, Kail, turned her head to see her brother Luke riding up on a horse of his own. A giant black Clydesdale he had gotten the day it was born, he named his Duster. Why he named a gigantic black horse Duster rather then something cool like "Death Rider" or "Storm Chaser" Kail would never know, maybe he just felt "Duster" was less generic then those names. "Have a nice nap?" Luke asked her as he rode up.

"Hmm? Oh yea, you saw me from the house?"

"Yup! Dreamin about that pony show again?" Her bother teased her.

"Shut up I like other things besides ponies! Besides, you like the show too!"

"Yes, but I just watch the show, you get more into the fandom online though, with the fic stories and music remixes…you also got all riled up over that Derpy horse thing not too long ago also." Luke felt the need to point out.

"They were changing Derpy Hooves!" Kail yelled back in defense. "You'd understand too if you got more into the fandom!"

"Yea I know, I know, I'll get more into the fandom…one day…but for now I'll just be a casual fan. Hey I like that Apple Jack character! She kinda reminds me of you!"

"Why the hell do you think I named my horse after her?" Kail smirked as she motioned her head at Apples, who was still gulping up water from the pond. Luke slid off his horse and walked with his sister down to the edge of the water, while Duster went to go join Apples in a nice refreshing drink. Luke took off his muddy work boots as he and his sister stuck their feet in the chilly water and sat upon the bank watching tiny gusts of wind create ripples on the surface of the clear lake.

"You still worried 'bout those news reports?" Luke said finally breaking the silence.

"Hmmm…maybe a bit, I mean I never knew the woman…but still…it feels kinda weird I suppose."

"No, I know what you mean. Don't you remember how I was when I heard Jake Mafrosa died? I never met him, but he was my favorite musician and looked up to him! I was a total wreck for like, two weeks when I heard."

"Yea you were. Well she's not dead, they just have no idea where she is. I guess…it just feels kinda weird is all." Luke put a reassuring arm around Kail and let her fall over so that her head rested upon his broad shoulder.

She lost count since she heard, it must have been about a month or two since the reports, though with the way everyone on the net was reacting you'd think that this had been going on for years on end. At first she thought it was just a joke, a publicity stunt, or a rumor that some brony hater had started. Though within a day's time she found that the reports were real. And soon every brony's worst, and especially her worst, nightmare had come true. Lauren Faust had gone missing, without a trace, and no one knows where she went or just how it happened, it seemed like she had just disappeared into thin air.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy guuyyyyss! Mom says it's time for dinner!" A tiny voice carried across the valley. Kail opened her eyes, apparently she had fallen asleep yet again, only this time she had no dreams, she didn't know if she should be happy or sad by that. She rolled over in the grass, her feet still bobbing up and down on the surface of the chilly water. She saw Luke had already put the horses back in their stables, he must have placed her on the ground when she fell asleep. Kail looked over to see her freckled face little sister standing on top of the hill that led back to the house, the sun behind her had almost sunk completely down.

"Commin Nell!" Luke called over as he locked up the barn. "Kail, you alive yet?"

"Yea, I'm on my way!" Kail yelled back as she lifted herself up. Kail and her siblings reached the house as the first stars began to appear in the sky.

"Better get in! Or Nightmare night'll get you guys!" Luke teased his sisters as he opened the door for them.

"Shut it Luke!" Kail scolded him as their younger sister's eyes scanned the moon nervously.

"Hey guys, did you get a lot of work done on the farm today?" Their mother greeted them as they came in. She was currently over the stove finishing up a fresh pot of chicken soup.

"I did, Kail slept the whole damn time!" Her brother motioned to her as he sat at the table.

"LUKE! I didn't sleep all day! I did some work!" Kail lashed back.

"Like what?"

Kail opened her mouth to retaliate, but before she could even get a word out her mother had already rushed up to her.

"Honey are you alright? You've been sleeping an awful lot lately!" Her mother said with genuine concern for her daughter as she put her hand on Kail's forehead.

"Ma! I'm fine!" She tried to shoo her mother away.

"Alright, alright! I get it!" Her mother giggled as she went back to retrieve her pot of soup. Kail sat between her siblings at the table as her mother came over with the pot of boiling soup and began to pour bowls for each one of them.

Kail always compared herself to Apple Jack from the show. She lived on a farm just like her, only instead of an apple farm, her family ran a horse farm, go figure! She had an older sibling and a younger sister just like AJ, cept instead of living with her grandmother, she lived with her regular mom.

Kail was about 16, She had chestnut brown hair, that was dyed with red streaks, tied back into a braid. Kail also shared her mother's deep set eyes which were brown with the twinkle of a deep red blended in. Her brother had just turned 23 and was rather muscular for his age from all the farm work, and an unruly mop of black hair sat upon his head. The youngest of her family was Nell at 10. Her face was covered in sprinkles of freckles and she shared her older brother's black hair, only hers were tired into pigtails on either side of her head.

"Alright off to bed with you, you got school bright and early tomorrow!" Their mother said as he cleaned up the table and sent the girls off to bed.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! She's home! She's home!" Kail could hear a young girl's voice off in the background. She tried to open her eyes but she saw absolutely nothing but piercing darkness.

"Indeeeed she haaass. Welcome back my darling dear! Daddy missed you!" She heard a slow drawl from somewhere in the distance. Kail tried to move but her limbs felt heavy for some reason. She heard the jangle of metal clanking together as she tried to move her arms and legs. She tried to move her hands or feet, but she couldn't feel them.

"LUKE!" Kail yelled out slightly panicked. Her panicking voice caused someone to belt out a sly laugh. "LUKE! NELL!" She yelled out feeling a bit more alarmed now. This caused the little girl to laugh as well. Kail was finally able to mover her arms and lifted herself up right onto her legs. Though she felt herself overbalance and toppled over onto her side, which of course was the cause for more laughter.

"Awww having trouble standing up?" It felt as if the man's voice was a snake, slowly slithering it's way into her ears. She shivered at the prospect.

"Luke! Is that you! Quit kidding around! This is getting weird!" Kail yelled helplessly into the darkness.

"Luke? Sorry no Luke here! What about you hunny? Have you seen Luke?" The man asked the little girl, or so Kail assumed.

"Luke? Never heard of him!" The little girl giggled.

"LUKE! NELL!" Kail's frantic yelling only caused the two to giggle louder and louder. Kail thrashed about as she tried to stand up once again but it was hard, her limbs felt like they were going in the wrong direction. She felt metal braces strapped onto her arms and legs, which made them even harder to move. Kail managed to get herself up on all fours though she began to feel top heavy and felt herself beginning to fall over once again. She shut her eyes tight as she fell to the ground headfirst.

* * *

"Again?" Kail opened her eyes and saw she was on her bedroom floor, her mattress toppled over her. Every night for the past couple of months she had been having odd dreams.

"If I'm not a pony, then I keep hearing voices!" She muttered to herself as she fixed her mattress back onto her bed. She fell back on top of it with a 'flop'. She stared out her bedroom window up at the full moon looming over her.

"There seems to be a pony for everything, I wonder if there's a pony for dreams…what do you think Luna?" She asked the moon silently. The moon didn't return her answer but instead kept staring down intently at her.

"Luna…do me a favor…if you can see everything from up there, I'm sure you can see where Lauren went. Can you please watch over her Luna? Make sure she's okay…"

Kail wondered why she was talking to the moon where there was no pony up there and wondered why she was asking it to keep a woman safe she had never met before. As she silently pondered she could feel her eyelids slowly forcing their way over her eyes.

She was about to drift off back to sleep when suddenly she was awoken by a blinding light. She looked outside her window and saw the moon getting brighter and brighter until it became almost blinding to look at. "What the hell!" She yelled aloud to herself. Suddenly there was a deafening noise that blasted out the glass of her window.

"MOM!" Kail yelled jumping off her bed and began to race to her door. Whatever was happening she needed to make sure her family was ok.

"Kaaaiiiillll" She heard a small voice whispering from behind her as she had just grabbed a hold of the door knob. She whipped her head around and saw that the blinding light had taken up the entire space outside her window. She squinted her eyes and saw that a wisp of golden mist was making it's way through the broken glass.

Without thinking twice she whipped the door open and raced full speed down the hallway.

"MOM!" She yelled bursting through her mother's door, only to find her bed was now empty. "MOM!" She called out and searched all over the bedroom, but she was nowhere in sight.

"LUKE! NELL!" She yelled as she ran to the opposite side of the hall and began to search their rooms as well, but to no avail. As Kail came running out of Nell's room, she now saw the golden mist taking up the other half of the hall where her, and her mother's bedroom laid.

"Kaaaiiiilll" She heard the haunting whisper from it yet again. She bolted down the stairs next to her and searched the kitchen and living room; both were vacant as well.

"Oh god! This is just a dream! I'm gonna wake up any minute now!" She yelled in exasperation as she clutched her head and sat upon the couch. She kept hearing the whispers from upstairs as she saw the house growing ever brighter. "C'mon Kail, WAKE UP!" She slapped herself over her head when she suddenly began to hear frantic whinnies from outside.

"THE HORSES!" She jumped to her feet and began to race outside figuring her family must've gone out to get the horses to safety. As she ran outside she saw the land surrounding the farm was lit up, as if the moon was shining a spot light right on her home. She tried to shield her eyes as she stumbled, half blinded, toward the barn.

"MA! Are you guys ok? Did you guys get the horses into the barn in time!" She yelled as she closed the barn door as she got in. Though she quickly looked about, the barn lay dark and empty, only the lights from outside cast eerie shadows inside the old structure.

"Apples? Duster?" Kail called out as she crossed the dark barn and looked out the window that led out to the stables. Through the illuminated sky, she saw no trace of anyone. Not her mother, her siblings or any of the horses.

"MOM!" She called out once more helplessly through the open barn window. Nobody answered. No one was there - no one was anywhere. Kail slowly fell back to the middle of the barn.

_Where's mom? Where's Luke and Nell! Where are the horses! WHAT'S GOING ON! _ Kail's thoughts screamed in her head

"Kaaaaiiiilll"

She heard the haunting whisper from behind her. She spun around to see golden wisps leaking in through the crevices of the barn door.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled as she faced the other direction and closed her eyes. With another blast of noise, that almost ruptured her eardrums, the barn doors blasted open and a blinding light flooded the entire space.

"Kaaaaiiiilll"

She felt something grab onto her arm. She tried to let out a scream, but no noise escaped her throat. She felt something icy and cold wrap around her legs and her remaining arm. A terrible pain shot through her entire body, she tried screaming out for her mother once again, but just like before she could not make a peep. As the pain grew more intense she felt herself slipping from consciousness.

* * *

Her senses slowly started coming back to her. She began to hear muffled voices talking somewhere not too far from her. She tried to listen but no matter how hard she concentrated she couldn't make a word of it out, or even whose voices they were. She guessed that she had just fallen asleep on the couch and Luke was probably talking with their mom in the kitchen.

As she thought about the far off voices a sharp pain suddenly split through her head. She tried thinking back she remembered a horrid pain that pulsed through her body, but that was only part of the dream she just had.

_It felt so real_ Kail thought as she shivered thinking of the severe pain. Then she remembered the sensation of free falling, then something ramming her in the rib cage. She recalled falling to the ground and hearing a sickening 'SNAP' and then a pain splitting down the middle of her head.

_Guess I was roughhousing with Luke, must'a hit my head. Guess mom must be worried, better tell her I'm ok._

She thought as she opened her eyes. What she saw wasn't exactly her living room, but instead a pristine white hospital room.

"Ah she's awake!" A cheerful voice said happily. Kail tried to turn her head to see where the voice came from, but instead something rushed up to block her view.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't see you! I'm SO SORRY!" A blue pony with a rainbow mane jumped up in front of Kail.

"Rainbow…Dash…?" Kail said questioningly.

"I'm so sorry! I promise to make it up to you! I'll do anything!" Rainbow was begging for forgiveness. Kail should've been wondering what she was apologizing for, but she was too busy gawking at the fact that a giant talking blue Pegasus was in front of her.

"Don't worry the doctor says you'll be ok, ummm…your magic might not work as well as before though…" A purple unicorn came around from behind the Pegasus trying to sound reassuring…though failing miserably.

"Um though it really doesn't look all that bad. In fact I'd say it…fits well with your um…style," A white unicorn came around the purple one. Not sure what everyone was talking about Kail tried to climb out of the bed she was lying in and fell onto her hands and feet. She attempted to stand up right, though found this maneuver hard to do. She looked down and found that her hands and feet were replaced by hooves. She rushed over to a mirror behind the two unicorns, and her jaw dropped upon gazing at her reflection.

Staring back at her was a pony with brown fur and white around her muzzle. Her red and brown hair remained in a braid; though in the middle of her head lay a unicorn horn that was snapped in half.

"What…. happened?" She questioned more the fact that she was a different species now, rather then her broken appendage.

"I'm sorry! I was going really fast and didn't see you! I…kinda ran right into you." Rainbow Dash explained not understanding what Kail's was really questioning. "Though um…why were you up in the air in the first place?"

"Oh ummm…my brother was trying to transport me," She tried thinking up a good excuse.

"Your brother?" The purple unicorn questioned.

"Yea, he's a unicorn too, and I was trying to go to Canterlot, he just learned the teleportation spell and thought he'd use it on me to get to Canterlot."

"That's extremely dangerous for a pony who doesn't know magic very well!" The unicorn exclaimed, it seemed like she was about to scold the new unicorn, when there was a sudden crash that came from outside the room.

"HI THERE!" A pink pony busted suddenly through the door. "I heard Dashie ran into someone new here, LITERALLY!"

The curly haired pony bounced right up to Kail. She stood there for a moment eyeing the new brown pony with a broken horn. "Don't believe I've seen you around! Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name!" She asked enthusiastically shaking the other pony's hand…or hoof, rather violently.

"I'm uh…Kail!" She responded.

"Kail? Wow that's a cool name! Oh no your horn is broken! Can the doctors fix it?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing they can do at this point Pinkie. But she'll be okay," She now turned her attention over to the other pony. "Like I said your magic might be a bit off now, but if you need help I'm sure I can help you if you need. Oh excuse me! I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is…"

"Rarity," Kail interrupted as she began motioning to the unicorn next to her. "You ah…you guys are part of the six elements of harmony, right? You saved us from Nightmare Moon and Discord!" She pointed out matter of factly.

"Yes well I suppose that would explain how you knew of Rainbow Dash." Twilight pondered.

"Hey!" Pinkie yelled making everyone else turn to her. "You're cutie mark! It's…not there," She pointed out. Kail turned to get a better look at her flank. The fur on her flank faded off into white and was splattered with brown spots, though other then that her flank was indeed blank. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, she was now a pony, but one without a cutie mark? That was no doubt going to turn some heads.

"Well that's odd, you usually get your mark around Sweetie Bell's age," Rarity came around to examine the bare bum.

"Guess I just haven't found my special talent yet…"

"Well we can help you with that! Hey AJ and Fluttershy are on their way, we should take you to go meet them!" Pinkie rushed them out of the stuffy hospital room.

'_What the hell is going one?'_ Kail thought to herself as she was introduced to Fluttershy and Apple Jack. _'Why am I suddenly a pony? How did I get into ponyville?' _She ran through the same introductions as she did with the other four in her room. _'Where's mom, Luke and Nell? Did they notice I'm missing yet? They're gonna freak out when they see me gone.'_ She barely paid attention as the doctors told her she was ok and that she would just have to be a little carful when using magic now.

"Hey, ya wanna came to my house with the rest of the girls? We got fresh apple pie and cider! We could get ta know each other a bit more!" Apple Jack offered as they exited the hospital.

"Sure," Kail followed them back to the apple farm, still lost in a haze of thought. _'Is this still a dream? It felt so real before though! No! No way this is real! This is just another dream! I'll wake up in a few hours for school! I might as well enjoy the dream for now I suppose!" _By the time Kail was finished arguing with herself they had reached the farm.

Apple Jack passed around pieces of pie and cider as they all gathered in her living room. The girl's carried on well into the night sitting up and talking. They listened as Kail spun a tale about how she came from a far off land, where a sort of…magic runs everything. Cars and trains move without the help of ponies and crafts can carry you through the air without the assistance of a Pegasus. You can watch tiny ponies (or people) through tiny screens and other boxes can help you write without using a quill. They pretty much had no idea what she was talking about, though it sounded magical to them either way.

"So Kail, where y'all from?" Apple asked.

"ummm...I'm from New York!" She thought up on the fly.

"New York, I MUST go there one day! I can write a full report on the magics that go on there for the princess," Twilight said dreamily. "Um where is New York exactly?"

"Oh a long ways away from here, quite cutoff from most…Ponies I suppose you could say. It's very difficult to go from here to there, almost as if its it's own world entirely."

"Well perhaps one day you can show us darlin!" Apple exclaimed. Kail nodded uncertainly.

"Um, why are you trying to get to Canterlot?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Oh I want to…study other places to…help bring new knowledge back home. I just figured I'd start with Canterlot…"

"Oh will you be going to the Royal Party?" Fluttershy finally spoke up.

"Royal party?"

"Oh yes, in celebration of the princess' uniting not too long ago. Celestia decided to hold a celebration for welcoming back her little sister. I have an extra ticket, you can come with us if you'd like, and you can finally make your way to Canterlot." Twilight offered.

"Sounds good, Thank you!" Kail took up the offer.

"Well the party is tomorrow and your going to need a dress! Do you have anything to wear?" The curly haired unicorn questioned. Kail just shook her head. "Well darling I can whip up a dress for you. You're welcome to come to my house for the night while I make it."

"I'd love that!"

* * *

She lay in bed that night in a small cramped room in Rarity's house. It was obvious by the numerous crayon pictures covering the walls, and poorly put together capes reading "Cutie Mark Crusader", this room was meant for Sweetie Bell when she came to visit her sister.

Kail stared out the window up at the moon. It's the exact same moon she looked up to before she was sucked into this world.

'_What the hell am I talking about? None of this is real! The minute I close my eyes here, I'll wake up at home!' _She lay there ready to close her eyes. She lay there, and lay there and lay there. She was ready for this dream to, yet again end and for her to go home…only she wasn't sure if she really wanted to leave this pony world she keeps escaping off too.

She wasn't sure what time it was, it must have been somewhere around 2 or 3 in the morning. She could still hear Rarity's sewing machine going off in a room down the hall while she sang a sweet tune to herself as she worked. Kail's eyes soon became heavy and she could no longer fight them back anymore, she listened closely while the sound of the sewing machine and Rarity's voice lulled her to sleep.

'_Sorry I can't wear your dress Rarity, seems like it's time for me to go home…'_ She thought to herself as she fell away from the world of ponies yet again.

* * *

"WAKEY WAKEY! EGGS N BAKEY!" Kail was woken up abruptly by a set of four pink hooves coming down at full force upon her stomach. She fell out of her bed, having the air knocked out of her.

"C'mon silly! Time to get up! We're all making breakfast! Then Rarity's gonna put us in our dresses!" Pinkie then proceeded to bounce out of her room.

'_Wait I'm not home?'_ Kail got on all fours and quickly galloped over to the kitchen. Fluttershy and Apple Jack were at the oven making breakfast. Pinkie went over to join Twilight and Rarity at the table. Rarity had her robe on and curlers still in her hair and a few ringlets clung to the bottom of her eyes. Dash was just now coming through the front door, she waved excitedly over at Kail. She returned Rainbow's good-morning wave. _'Guess maybe…I'm still not up yet…'_

"Were you up really late?" The brown unicorn asked her host as she went to the table.

"Oh just a little, but I still got plenty of sleep! Not to worry!" Fluttershy and Apple showed up with breakfast freshly made.

Next came Rainbow's least favorite part…getting dressed! Everyone else seem to get dressed without much of a fuss. There was much annoyance from Rarity as she tried to assist Pinkie with her dress, but the pink pony would not sit still. Then there was much resistance from Rainbow as Rarity attempted to help her. Lastly Rarity led Kail over to a changing room and handed her a clump of clothing.

Rarity, sensing some dismay from her guest, helped her slide her dress over her head and around her body. It was quite awkward as Kail wasn't quite used to her new form just yet. What was even more awkward was putting on her shoes, she found no logic in putting regular shoes over horse shoes, but then again this wasn't quite her own world.

She looked in the mirror and saw she was wearing a lovely maroon dress that flowed over her, with a thin layer of white over the back, and the sleeves puffed up just slightly. She wore a pair of low-heeled shoes that were a bright red. Her outfit seemed to glow when it caught the light.

"Rarity…this is beautiful!" The unicorn couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

By the time they had all finished getting ready, there was a knock at Rarity's door. Spike was revealed behind it, wearing a tux that made the little dragon look quite dashing.

"Your carriage has arrived ladies!" He stepped back to reveal a rather large carriage being pulled by four muscular looking steeds. The carriage was that of a round shape colored a light blue, though purplish shadows danced across it in the evening sun. Spike opened the door for them to allow them to enter.

"AH you must be the new unicorn Twilight told me about! I'm Spike by the way!" He held his hand out to give a polite shake as Kail walked up to the carriage.

"Kail, pleasure to meet you!" She shook his hand with her…hoof.

Every pony in Equestira must have been at the palace that night. The seven girls mad their way through the corridors, which was filled wall to wall with ponies chatting away. They made their way into the main ballroom; the situation there was no better.

Kail felt awkward and claustrophobic with ponies randomly bumping up against her as she walked by. The room was hot and filled with chatter. She whipped her head around and saw an orchestra on a stage off in the corner of the room. In the right corner near the front playing a giant cello was Octavia.

'_Wow! Octavia's never showed up in my dreams before! So if she's here then that means…'_

She didn't have to look very long. Over by the snack table, standing near the punch and watching Octavia intently, was none other then Vinyl Scratch.

"I'll see you guys in a bit!" Kail yelled to the rest of the group over the chattering and music. She didn't check to see if they heard her before she was off.

"Scuse me, are you Vinyl Scratch?" She asked as she ran up.

"Sure am! How ya likin Octavia's piece?" Vinyl motioned to her friend on the stage.

"She wrote that?"

"Yup!"

"Whoa" Kail stood there and talked with Vinyl Scratch and listened to the music as it soon blended into the background. Vinyl told of how her and Octavia just started a radio talk show. She also told of how she grew up with Spitfire of the Wonderbolts. They had been talking so long that they never noticed the sun was sinking in the windows overhead.

"Hello all my fellow ponies!" They heard a booming voice call as the sun had set completely and the moon began to rise. Kail turned her head to the balcony that towered over head, standing toward the edge was Celestia herself. "I hope we are all having a lovely evening," She said sweetly as approving words from the crowd rose to meet her. "As we all know we are throwing this party to celebrate the renewal of the royal family! To welcome back my little sister."

"We?" Kail questioned. Behind the rainbow-maned alicorn, a purple one walked up beside her.

"I was overjoyed when I was able to reunite with my sister, Luna." The purple alicorn blushed and looked down with a smile on her face. "Though now with the finding of my second younger sister, I can now say that our family is finally complete."

Luna and Celestia stepped to either side as a third alicorn walked upon the balcony. She had pure white fur and her tail and mane were a shade of reddish brown. Her cutie mark was that of a feather pen hanging slightly out of a tiny ink well.

Kail felt her heart suddenly shoot up into her throat and her jaw fell to the floor. Her mind began to reel within her head, she recognized this new princess. She recognized her from pictures on the internet, pictures people had drawn…pictures SHE had drawn. _'This has to be another one of my dreams! There is no other explanation!'_

"Ladies and gentle colts, please welcome back my little sister, and your new princess…"

"_Princess Lauren Faust…" _Kail whispered under her breath, matching her words up with Celestia's.

* * *

Welp that's all! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Till Next time!


End file.
